


Hide it better next time

by Nixie0312



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Arguing, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie0312/pseuds/Nixie0312
Summary: A game gone wrong could be the end for her.





	Hide it better next time

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this; he wasn’t supposed to find out. In all honesty, it was never supposed to happen…but I don’t regret it. Not in the slightest.  
I should’ve known that something like this would happen. Id been careful in the past, always deleting the messages, cleaning my call history, removing the pictures. But then I became careless. Maybe I wanted him to find out. Maybe I thrived off of the excitement and thrill of it. Or maybe I wanted to hurt him. Hurt him for putting me in this position.  
The night had started off as any normal night would. Outside of our snug, little cottage, the turbulent winds had pelted against our windows with merciless rain, firing so fast it was like a machine gun! It was so ferocious that it took out our main power source. In good spirit, we’d huddled beneath our blankets and gathered around the lustrous glow of the candle light. To pass time we’d decided to play a game of dares. Harmless enough, isn’t it? No damage could come from a game of dares. Oh how wrong I’d been.   
For half an hour, the dares had gone back and forth. Until he’d dared me to allow him to go through my phone. Me being my stupid self, I thought he was only going to go through my photos. I’m a photographer, so I was expecting a bizarre reaction as he lost himself to the dilapidated mansions and lush, verdant fields. But I was not prepared for what he did find.   
“What is this?” he demanded. I could see he was mad, not just mad but fuming. The spittle flying from his mouth and the alarming red shade his face had taken was a clear indication. “It’s not what you think.” I pleaded.  
“Oh, really what is it then?” The dreaded question, I knew it was a trap; he already knew the answer. It was written all over my face. If guilt was a perfume, I’d reek of it. From the way I shrunk back, or avoided meeting his eyes, he already had his answer. “It was a simple misundersta-“  
“Oh really, because it looks like you’re sleeping with my brother, you dirty whore!” He screamed in my face. His eyes reflected his inner battle; the fury battling against the pain of betrayal. As the seconds began to tick by, I could practically feel his restraint begin to slip. He wanted to hurt me- not just hurt me, he wanted to punish me for the pain I’d caused. And maybe I should let him. I deserved it, did I not? I’d known what I was getting myself into. I was foolish enough to chased after the heated passion that I’d been denied, whilst betraying a man who was only known for his temper.  
So I let him. I let him hurt me. The last thing I heard, were my own screams ripped away from me like a banshee howling in the wind as I begged for it to stop! The last thing I saw was the cold glint in his eyes, that was almost hidden by the manic grin that spread across his face, as I took my final shaky breath.


End file.
